


Like a King

by casuallyhardcoreimagines



Category: Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (1989), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Fluff, Frank Castle - Freeform, Punisher - Freeform, body issues, insecure, jon bernthal has a BEAUTIFUL nose and I will shout it from the rooftops, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhardcoreimagines/pseuds/casuallyhardcoreimagines





	Like a King

“I hate winter. I hate it so fucking much.” Your voice was muffled from the mountain of blankets set on top of you. Frank walked into the room and snorted.

“Can’t see how you’re even cold with all those layers.” You popped your head out from the many layers of warmth to glare at him. Frank Castle, the infamous Punisher being scolded by a woman snuggled up in a blanket burrito because it was snowy outside.

“Oh zip it Mr.I-Never-Get-Cold-Because-I’m-A-Big-Badass-Who-Doesn’t-Feel-Things!”

He smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, it dipping under his weight as he did.

“That my new nickname?”

“Just shut up and cuddle me castle.”  

“Yes Mam.”

Frank settled into bed, pulling you to lay on top of him with one arm around you and one under his head. You snuggled up against his brawny chest and hummed at the warmth. “You know, I feel a little used here.”

You grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. “Oh but you love it though.”

“Guilty as charged.”

You both sat there in silence enjoying each other’s comfort until Frank cracked one eye open to see you staring right at him.

“See somethin’ you like little mama?” 

“Oh definitely.” Your hands traced his chest and face, a gentle finger ghosting alone the slope of his nose. “I love this guy.”

Frank snorted. “You can have it if you want.”

You swatted his chest. “Oh, you quit it.” You pressed featherlight kisses all over the feature. As you did so Frank fell silent, all but purring at the attention. He wasn’t a soft looking man by any definition. He was all harsh edges and sharp corners.  _Especially_  when it came to his nose.

Frank was never a fan of his nose. It was much too big and bumpy and took up half of his face. Even before he went into the military, all the schoolyard fights he got into and friendly roughhousing, his poor nose usually ended up taking the hits. Leaving it broken so many times over a slew of years that he’s lost count. This only made it even more noticeable. It was big, broken, crooked and something he’d hated since it was first laughed at in first grade.

But right now, in this little apartment with a broken heater, it wasn’t being taunted or broken; it was being  _loved_. It was being kissed and complemented like crown jewels. But what truly made the veteran melt was that he knew you believed it all. When you looked at him he saw the love shining in your eyes,  when you said he was the most breathtaking man you’d ever met and that his nose was perfect he knew you weren’t bullshitting him.

He’d never had such love, such admiration, such _worship_ given to his most hated feature all his life until he met Maria. She always made sure to give his nose love with sweet kisses every day after he first told her how much he hated his nose.  _Shit,_  he didn’t even realize how much he missed it until you pressed your lips to the tip of his nose with a smile.

“You’re beautiful Frankie, your nose too.” You tapped your own nose with a matter-of-fact grin.“Comin’ from a big nose gal herself. ‘Think it makes you look regal.”

He sat back with a lopsided grin. He must’ve looked like a dumbass, laying back, grinning right and blushing beet red like a teenage boy getting his first kiss. But fuck if it wasn’t the greatest feeling in the world.

“Regal?” You hummed in affirmation and rubbed your own nose against his. His hands were seated tight on your waist as if at any moment you’d disappear right before him and it all turned out to be a cruel dream.

“Like a  _king_.”

In that moment Frank Castle was a king. His kingdom was an apartment filled with chipped mugs and water damaged walls with a queen who worshipped his body like a god, endowed with her own very one bumpy nose that felt oh so perfect against his as they embraced one another.


End file.
